nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus father of nuclear hurricane Maryeth Zeus (/zjuːs/;3Greek: Ζεύς, Zeús zdeǔ̯s)4 is the sky and thunder god in ancient Greek religion, who rules as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. His name is cognate with the first element of his Roman equivalent Jupiter. His mythologies and powers are similar, though not identical, to those of Indo-European deities such as Jupiter, Perkūnas, Perun, Indra and Thor.567 Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea, the youngest of his siblings to be born, though sometimes reckoned the eldest as the others required disgorging from Cronus's stomach. In most traditions, he is married to Hera, by whom he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus.8 At the oracle of Dodona, his consort was said to be Dione, by whom the Iliad states that he fathered Aphrodite.11 Zeus was also infamous for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many divine and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses.8 He was respected as an allfather who was chief of the gods12 and assigned the others to their roles:13 "Even the gods who are not his natural children address him as Father, and all the gods rise in his presence."1415 He was equated with many foreign weather gods, permitting Pausanias to observe "That Zeus is king in heaven is a saying common to all men".16 Zeus' symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. In addition to his Indo-European inheritance, the classical "cloud-gatherer" (Greek: Νεφεληγερέτα, Nephelēgereta)17 also derives certain iconographic traits from the cultures of the ancient Near East, such as the scepter. Zeus is frequently depicted by Greek artists in one of two poses: standing, striding forward with a thunderbolt leveled in his raised right hand, or seated in majesty. Name The god's name in the nominative is Ζεύς (Zeús). It is inflected as follows: vocative: Ζεῦ ('Zeû'); accusative: Δία (Día); genitive: Διός (Diós); dative: Διί(Dií). Diogenes Laërtius quotes Pherecydes of Syros as spelling the name, Ζάς.18 Zeus is the Greek continuation of *''Di̯ēus,'' the name of the Proto-Indo-European god of the daytime sky, also called *''Dyeus ph2tēr'' ("Sky Father").1920 The god is known under this name in the Rigveda (Vedic Sanskrit Dyaus/Dyaus Pita), Latin (compare Jupiter, from Iuppiter, deriving from the Proto-Indo-European vocative *''dyeu-ph2tēr''),21 deriving from the root *''dyeu''- ("to shine", and in its many derivatives, "sky, heaven, god").19 Zeus is the only deity in the Olympic pantheon whose name has such a transparent Indo-European etymology.22 The earliest attested forms of the name are the Mycenaean Greek ����, di-we and ����, di-wo, written in the Linear B syllabic script.23 Plato, in his Cratylus, gives a folk etymology of Zeus meaning "cause of life always to all things," because of puns between alternate titles of Zeus (Zen and Dia) with the Greek words for life and "because of."24 This etymology, along with Plato's entire method of deriving etymologies, is not supported by modern scholarship.2526 Mythology Birth "Cave of Zeus", Mount Ida, Crete Cronus sired several children by Rhea: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, but swallowed them all as soon as they were born, since he had learned from Gaia and Uranus that he was destined to be overthrown by his son as he had previously overthrown Uranus, his own father, an oracle that Rhea heard and wished to avert. When Zeus was about to be born, Rhea sought Gaia to devise a plan to save him, so that Cronus would get his retribution for his acts against Uranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Cronus a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed.27 Infancy Varying versions of the story exist: # According to Hyginus (Fabulae, 139)) Zeus was raised by a nymph named Amalthea. Since Saturn (Cronus) ruled over the Earth, the heavens and the sea, she hid him by dangling him on a rope from a tree so he was suspended between earth, sea and sky and thus, invisible to his father. # According to Pseudo-Apollodorus (Bibliotheca, 1.1.5-7)) Zeus was raised by a goat named Amalthea in a cave called Dictaeon Antron (Psychro Cave). A a company of soldiers called Kouretes danced, shouted and clashed their spears against their shields so that Cronus would not hear the baby's cry. King of the gods After reaching manhood, Zeus forced Cronus to disgorge first the stone (which was set down at Pytho under the glens of Parnassus to be a sign to mortal men, the Omphalos) then his siblings in reverse order of swallowing. In some versions, Metis gave Cronus an emetic to force him to disgorge the babies, or Zeus cut Cronus's stomach open. Then Zeus released the brothers of Cronus, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes, from their dungeon in Tartarus, killing their guard, Campe. As a token of their appreciation, the Cyclopes gave him thunder and the thunderbolt, or lightning, which had previously been hidden by Gaia. Together, Zeus, his brothers and sisters, Hecatonchires and Cyclopes overthrew Cronus and the other Titans, in the combat called the Titanomachy. The defeated Titans were then cast into a shadowy underworld region known as Tartarus. Atlas, one of the titans who fought against Zeus, was punished by having to hold up the sky. First century statue of Zeus After the battle with the Titans, Zeus shared the world with his elder brothers, Poseidon and Hades, by drawing lots: Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters, and Hades the world of the dead (the underworld). The ancient Earth, Gaia, could not be claimed; she was left to all three, each according to their capabilities, which explains why Poseidon was the "earth-shaker" (the god of earthquakes) and Hades claimed the humans who died (see also Penthus). Gaia resented the way Zeus had treated the Titans, because they were her children. Soon after taking the throne as king of the gods, Zeus had to fight some of Gaia's other children, the monsters Typhon and Echidna. He vanquished Typhon and trapped him under Mount Etna, but left Echidna and her children alive. Conflicts with humans When Zeus was atop Mount Olympus he was appalled by human sacrifice and other signs of human decadence. He decided to wipe out mankind and flooded the world with the help of his brother Poseidon. After the flood, only Deucalion and Pyrrha remained.28 This flood narrative is a common motif in mythology.29 The Chariot of Zeus, from an 1879 Stories from the Greek Tragedians by Alfred Church. Throughout history Zeus has been depicted as using violence to get his way and terrorize humans. As god of the sky he has the power to hurl lightning bolts as a weapon. Since lightning is quite powerful and sometimes deadly, it is a bold sign when lightning strikes because it is known that Zeus most likely threw the bolt. In the Iliad Jupiter and Juno on Mount Ida by James Barry, 1773 (City Art Galleries, Sheffield.) The Iliad is a poem by Homer about the Trojan war and the battle over the City of Troy. As God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, justice, Zeus controlled ancient Greece and all of the mortals and immortals living there. The Iliad covers the Trojan War, in which Zeus plays a major part. Notable Scenes that include Zeus3031 * Book 2: Zeus sends Agamemnon a dream and is able to partially control his decisions because of the effects of the dream * Book 4: Zeus promises Hera to ultimately destroy the City of Troy at the end of the war * Book 7: Zeus and Poseidon ruin the Achaeans fortress * Book 8: Zeus prohibits the other Gods from fighting each other and has to return to Mount Ida where he can think over his decision that the Greeks will lose the war * Book 14: Zeus is seduced by Hera and becomes distracted while she helps out the Greeks * Book 15: Zeus wakes up and realizes that Poseidon his own brother has been helping out the Greeks, while also sending Hector and Apollo to help fight the Trojans ensuring that the City of Troy will fall * Book 16: Zeus is upset that he couldn't help save Sarpedon's life because it would then contradict his previous decisions * Book 17: Zeus is emotionally hurt by the fate of Hector * Book 20: Zeus lets the other Gods help out their respective sides in the war * Book 24: Zeus demands that Achilles release the corpse of Hector to be buried honourably List of other deeds * Zeus granted Callirrhoe's prayer that her sons by Alcmaeon, Acarnan and Amphoterus, grow quickly so that they might be able to avenger the death of their father by the hands of Phegeus and his two sons. * He unsuccessfully wooed Thetis, daughter of Nereus. Family Zeus and Hera Main article: Hera Zeus was brother and consort of Hera. By Hera, Zeus sired Ares, Hebe and Hephaestus, though some accounts say that Hera produced these offspring alone. Some also include Eileithyia, Eris, Enyo and Angelos and Nuclear hurricane Maryeth as their daughters. In the section of the Iliad known to scholars as the Deception of Zeus, the two of them are described as having begun their sexual relationship without their parents knowing about it.32 The conquests of Zeus among nymphs and the mythic mortal progenitors of Hellenic dynasties are famous. Olympian mythography even credits him with unions with Leto, Demeter, Metis, Themis, Eurynome and Mnemosyne.3334 Other relationships with immortals included Dione and Maia. Among mortals were Semele, Io, Europa and Leda (for more details, see below) and with the young Ganymede (although he was mortal Zeus granted him eternal youth and immortality). Many myths render Hera as jealous of his amorous conquests and a consistent enemy of Zeus's mistresses and their children by him. For a time, a nymph named Echo had the job of distracting Hera from his affairs by talking incessantly, and when Hera discovered the deception, she cursed Echo to repeat the words of others. Birth of Nuclear Hurricane Nuclear Hurricane Was born in mount olympus with her other god siblings Zeus knew what Nuclear Hurricane Maryeth was born for so he sent her to the world after training and when she turned 15